Akame VS Kiba
by K0t0amatsukami
Summary: Two extremely skilled demonic warriors have an all or nothing brawl! Who will come out on top? The feared assassin Akame, or the Knight of Rias Gremory?


_Greetings, fellow citizens of Fanfiction! Today, we have a fight for the ages! The first combatant is the demonic swordsman Kiba Yuuto, Knight Piece of Rias Gremory, holder of the Sacred Gear Sword Birth! The other combatant is a no-less demonically powered swordswoman, and holder of the Teigu Murasame, member of the feared assassin organisation Night Raid, Akame!_ **LET THE FIGHT... BEGIN!**

Kiba Yuuto was walking to the Occult Research Club building when he sensed an undeniably demonic target, most likely a stray. He turned down an alley to confront the stray. A few quick swipes with Sword Birth, and the stray was dispatched. As he was wiping the blade of blood, he heard a flat, emotionless voice behind him.

"You stole my kill."

Kiba whipped around, identifying the speaker. She was a girl of medium height, with long black hair, red eyes, and, uh... shall we say, _generous_ figure. Kiba was glad that Issei was not there, he would've been drooling over this girl.

This strange girl lifted a katana, leveling the tip right at Kiba's throat.

"So that makes _you_ my target."

Kiba barely had time to process this statement before Akame rushed him. He dodged, narrowly, allowing her to bury the tip of her weapon in the alley wall. Kiba sliced at her, suprised when she ripped the blade out of the wall and parried, showing strength that her lithe body belied.

The two traded blows all up and down the alley, their speed negating whatever advantages the other had.

Kiba was no slouch, but the blade had been buried to the hilt. This little girl was very strong. The two exchanged a few more blows, getting the measure of each other. Akame lunged, the blade clashig with Kiba's ice sword, spreading a block of ice over her sword, increasing the weight of the blade. Akame disengaged, banging the tip of the Murasame against the ground, shattering the ice. Kiba knew that he barely had the edge in speed, but this girl was stronger than him, and he didn't know what that sword could do, but he could sense the magic in it. He came in with a slash, which was parried, sparks grinding off the blades from the force of the strike. Still using the ice blade, Kiba swung up, conjuring a spike of ice out of the ground, causing Akame to be launched into the air. She righted herself, landing feet-first on a _vertical wall_ , and launching herself _back_ at Kiba, slicing with savage strength, looking to bisect the Knight. Kiba parried with all his might, unfortunatley shattering the ice blade. Kiba acted fast, reaching into a magic-circle, withdrawing his Holy Demon sword. He delved fully into the power of his Knight Piece.

He hadn't been pushed this far since he'd thought Issei was dead, or his fight with Freed.

He flickered, using the full speed of the Knight, dissapearing from view, slicing into Akame twice, drawing blood, despite the cut being shallow wounds. He noticed that the wounds did not heal.

 _Well,_ he thought, _that's a plus_.

Akame, bored with this fight, decided to end it. She went to one knee, putting Murasame to her hand, slicing her palm open. A blazing black aura surronded her, going into her Demon Form.

Akame rushed across the alley, faster than even Kiba could track. He went to parry, desperately, but he was too slow.

 _Heh,_ Kiba thought mirthlessly. _Never thought that would be my final thought_

 _M_ urasame went to plunge into the Blonde swordsman's back when he heard the single most welcome sound he'd ever heard.

[ **ASCALON!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

Issei Hyoudou had landed in complete Balance Breaker form, leveraging the One-Cut Killer away from Kiba with the Dragonslayer Sword.

Akame knew she was beaten. She could feel the sheer _power_ radiating from the figure in front of her.

"Kiba!'' Issei yelled over his shoulder. "How you doing, buddy?"

"Tired, but alive. Barely."

"Heh. Glad to hear it."

[ **BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

Issei smashed his armored fist into her chest, even though he hated to hit such a pretty girl. Akame flew backwards, bouncing off a brick wall, ribs broken, she couldn't tell how many. So, she did the only thing she could think of.

She surrendered, holding the Murasame out to Kiba, having been knocked out of Demon Form by Issei's Boosted Punch.

Once she was sure that Kiba accepted her surrender, she collapsed, unconcious.

Issei de-activated Balance Breaker, returning to his human form. Kiba looked at her with concern.

"We'd better take her back to the ORC."

Issei looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Dude. She just tried to kill you. You can't-"

"Issei."

"Fiiiiine. You're carrying her though."

Kiba smiled. "Certainly."

The pair magic-circled away with Akame out cold in Kiba's arms.

 _Fight END!_

 _Reasons for outcome: People will no doubt wonder just how the hell Issei knew where to go to save Kiba. This is easily answered. Rias stated that she could sense the Stray devil, no doubt because of the demonic aura it exuded. It would therefore be a simple matter to pinpoint the tremendous Demonic aura Akame had when using Demon Form, and the aura from Kiba's Holy Demon Sword. Find aura, identify Kiba, and send in the Oppai Dragon Emperor. Simple as that. Now, for the fight itself. Akame does have more experience than Kiba, having trained most of her life. However, Kiba does have speed equal to Akame, which is why he lasted as long as he did. Both have clocked in at faster than the eye can see. Akame does have the physical advantage over Kiba, as she can trade earth-cracking blows with the likes of Esdeath, and her feat of slicing the ice-meteor. For her Demon form, her abilities are doubled, at least. She dodged Esdeath's Trump Card, Mahampada, which can literally freeze time. She moved so fast she created an after-image, indicating FTL speed. Kiba's highest speed feat is his fights with Freed in Highschool DXD New, where they were fighting faster than the eye could see. His Balance Breaker is not fast enough to hurt Akame, and is really only useful against multiple targets, as in the Rating Game against Riser, or a target you want to keep contained, like Fenrir, during the battle with Loki. Now for Issei's small part in the fight. Ascalon and Issei's strength would overpower Akame easily, especially when Boosted._ _Issei would also be able to intercept Akame's blow, even at such high speed, due to him being able to fight and eventually overpower The White Dragon Emperor, Vali, who can fly faster than light. Issei would be no match for Akame in base form, not with out help, so Scale Mail was the only option._

 _Read And Review, don't be afraid to PM me if you see a flaw in my reasoning, and if you want to request a fight!8_


End file.
